


Too Good At Goodbyes

by CeridwenofWales



Series: Happier [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: Second part of She Was Happier. It's from the reader's perspective with some glimpses to allow us to know more about what happened between the two of them that led to the separation.The reader worked in the same company with Ubbe and Ivar, her father was a business rival





	Too Good At Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Was Happier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717159) by [CeridwenofWales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales). 



> The choice of having a child is personal especially when it comes to the difficult decision involving the chances of the child inheriting a disability. Have in mind that in this story they see as something natural to have children and they had discussed about it before. If someone feels like I wrote something disrespectful, feel free to contact me so we can discuss about it and I'm willing to change the story if someone feels like I was rude or careless. I tried to think about what should I do if I were in the reader's shoes. See more information at the end notes because I spent all night thinking, researching and discussing with a friend about the matter because I wanted to be as close to someone who faces these challenges in real life as possible.
> 
> The first part was inspired by the song Happier from Ed Sheeran.  
> For this ending @oqueequesentes:borboletas on Tumblr, suggested Too Good at Goodbyes from Sam Smith

 

 

 

Ivar kept remembering his mistake as he was driving to meet Ubbe and the investors. He should have believed her when he saw the news that her father’s company was starting a project of adapted cars to disabled people. The project Ivar’s company had been working for months and it meant the world to him. It shouldn’t be coincidence.

 

 

========================

 

 

When he asked the engineer about what happened he said a girl seduced and stole the project from his apartment. It was like a knife being twisted in his stomach. Ivar could remember how he felt unloved and a fool.

 

 

He wouldn’t allow her to mock and use him. With the newspaper in hands, Ivar headed to her apartment.

 

 

========================

 

 

He didn't know how he managed to finish the meeting without jumping on Ubbe's neck, but he did. Once they were alone, Ivar started the accusations, “Why have you been keeping her pregnancy a secret?” I thought you wanted my happiness. Can you imagine how happy I would be to see her belly growing round with our child?” Ivar shouted the words not giving Ubbe time to reply.

 

 

Ubbe felt his chest tightening watching Ivar so emotional. After years facing bullies, pain and therapies, Ivar buried his emotions deep inside pretending not to care about anything but work. It changed when he started the relationship with her. A smile and jokes were constant on his lips. That’s why Ubbe understood the harsh insults his brother threw at her when he thought she betrayed his trust and love. He wanted to pretend he didn't care. Ivar wanted to feign she was not important to him.

 

 

“There's still time. She is entering the second trimester. You can make amends, Ivar.” Ubbe reasoned with him trying to touch Ivar's shoulder, but his brother slapped his hand away.

 

 

“Amends? How when she is with another? She would allow my child to call him father. Do you have idea how I feel?” Ivar yelled, his lips trembling in a way Ubbe didn't know it was due his fury or because his brother was about to cry.

 

 

“I don’t think she is with someone. She never mentioned when we talked...” Ivar grunted feeling betrayed his brother has been talking to her and hiding something so precious from him.

 

 

“See? You've been talking to her. How am I supposed to feel?” Ivar hissed.

 

 

“I'm tired of talking about how you feel. You brought this to yourself when you didn't believe her innocence, when you spat insults to the woman you claimed to love. How do you think she felt then? How do you think she felt when she realized she was carrying the child of a man who called her a whore and a criminal? How do you think she is feeling now? Stop thinking about you for a moment for you're going to be a father.” Ivar felt his mouth dry thinking about how terrified she was, and he was not there for her as he promised he would always be.

 

 

“For how long would you two have been hiding this from me?” Ivar whispered, feeling his anger subsiding.

 

 

“She was afraid to tell you. She didn't know how it would be your reaction. She was gathering courage to come to you. She would never rob you from your right to be a father.” Ubbe felt his eyes watering to think he would soon be an uncle as well.

 

 

“I'll be a father, Ubbe. Can you believe it? Do you think she will forgive me? Do you think she thinks about us as much as I do?” Ubbe tapped Ivar's shoulder when tears started rolling down his eyes.

 

 

“I think she still loves you, but she is hurt.” Ubbe admitted.

 

 

“What should I do? Should I go to her or wait for her to take her time?” Ivar wiped away his tears with his hands, looking up at Ubbe.

 

 

“Go to her. She saw you and won't be surprised with your visit. She is staying with her parents until she finds a new apartment.” Ubbe smiled to encourage Ivar.

 

 

“Her father will punch me.” Ivar laughed bitterly.

 

 

“You can't say you don't deserve it.” Ubbe laughed.

 

 

“That's true,” Ivar replied looking down, “Wait? Apartment? My child won't live in some dangerous apartment with windows, stairs...”

 

 

“Ivar, stop it!” Ubbe scolded Ivar, laughing. He would be an overprotective father for sure.

 

 

 

=======================

 

 

**_You must think that I'm stupid_ **  
**You must think that I'm a fool**  
**You must think that I'm new to this**  
**But I have seen this all before**

 

 

Memories came back in waves as I stared at those hypnotizing blue eyes. Memories of when he waited for me outside the building we both worked in, so we could sneak out as teenagers trying not to get caught. Memories of us cuddling when the night was cold, or his pain was hitting him, cooking together… but there were not only happy memories.

 

 

While unpacking, I found the dress I knew he liked. The dress I was wearing when he made my heart bleed in desolation. It would be our first night after some weeks apart because of a business travel. I was finishing our dinner and I heard a knock at the door. I could still feel my knees trembling as when I walked to open the door. He was leaning unsteadily against the doorway and lifted his hand when I tried to kiss him.

 

 

“What is wrong, my love?” My heart was pounding with worry.

 

 

“Everything is perfectly clear now. You don’t get to laugh at my expense anymore.” He threw a newspaper at my feet and I felt my jaw dropping. He had never acted so aggressively with me.

 

 

I lowered myself to pick up the newspaper and it was clear why he was furious. Somehow, the project his company was dedicated to, ended up in my father’s company, “How?” my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as I whispered to Ivar. I could see his knuckles white by the force he was holding on the handles of his crutches.

 

 

“Don’t play the innocent. It’s not necessary anymore. You slept with the engineer to steal his work and give it to your father…” his nostrils were flaring with pure hatred as he barked at me. My throat started tightening to hold back the tears.

 

 

“You must believe me. I would never betray you…” My voice was only a whisper as I silent prayed that Ivar would see his mistake.

 

 

“I just wonder if it was your intention to spy on me from the start or if you wanted to just mock me and saw the chance to gain more millions to your family,” My fingers gripped the newspaper as I listened to him throwing insults and I couldn’t bring myself to answer to his accusations, “I must tell you I never thought about paying to have a woman, I don’t even know how much I would have to spend for an escort… But I’m sure you are the most expensive. It was good to have a warm place to put my dick into for some time. Thanks for that. Don’t worry! I won’t involve the police. I don’t want to have my family’s name dragged through the mud.” His lips snarled with rage.

 

 

“Get out! I don’t want to see you again.” As much as I wanted to yell, I’m destroyed to find the strength to fight back. I could only throw the newspaper on his chest and watch him turning to leave.

 

 

Ubbe called me as soon as Ivar left, “Y/N?”

 

 

I couldn’t answer him as my whole body was shaking with the pained sobs that left my throat.

 

 

“I suppose Ivar passed by. I’m sorry! We will find a way to prove your innocence. I don’t believe you would do this…” Ubbe’s voice was the peace I needed after the storm that drowned me.

 

 

“Ubbe?” I wiped away the tears and breathed slowly to find my voice, “Do you believe me?”

 

 

“I sure believe you. You’re too smart and honorable to do something so despicable that would lead to you in the blink of an eye.” He laughed bitterly, “stay calm and we will solve the problem and Ivar will see how stupid he is.”

 

 

“I don’t want it anymore, Ubbe…” I bit my lip as I thought about all the insults and distrust Ivar showed.

 

 

“You’re not implying…” I interrupt Ubbe.

 

 

“I appreciate your support and trust. It means the world to me. But I’m exhausted. I can’t fight to stay with your brother anymore. Not when the intimacy and trust I thought we had is so easily destroyed.”

 

 

“Give it time! You two are meant to be together.” I sniffled at his remark.

 

 

“Thanks, Ubbe. For everything. I need some rest now.”

 

 

“Take care, Y/N!” I could feel his concern, but I didn’t want to talk to anyone.

 

 

“I will... I wish you well, Ubbe.” I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat.

 

 

Some days after Ivar’s outburst, an investigation led by Ubbe concluded that Ivar’s secretary was behind the case of industrial espionage. But it was too late for his relationship. He tried to call her, but she wouldn’t answer. Ivar used Ubbe’s phone and it was only this way he got to listen to her voice one last time.

 

 

“Y/N? Please… talk to me.” He begged as she pressed her lips together not to cry.

 

 

 

**_I'm never gonna let you close to me_ **  
**Even though you mean the most to me**  
**'Cause every time I open up, it hurts**  
**So I'm never gonna get too close to you**  
**Even when I mean the most to you**  
**In case you go and leave me in the dirt**

 

 

“We have nothing to talk about. Stay away from me, please.” And then she turned off her cellphone.

 

 

She needed quietness so it was easy to accept a job offer in Germany.

 

 

=============================

 

 

 

**_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_ **

**_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_ **

**_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_ **

**_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_ **

 

****

Remembering how Aslaug begged me not to break Ivar's heart was funny. Everyone was afraid I would be the one to hurt him, but in the end, I was the one with bruises. Seeing him after those months felt like watching my favorite movie again. I know how it would end and I'm not willing to try again. Not when I must protect my child.

 

 

I'm checking the baby clothes my mother bought when I hear my father raising his voice. It's time to face Ivar. I came back to do this, and I won't be frightened.

 

 

“What are you doing here? How dare you to come here? You must be tired of your life,” My father hisses, "After everything you did to my daughter, the nasty accusations. I raised her to be honest and I gave the example by giving up that project for your company. I wouldn't want to gain from my daughter's suffering or some sordid scheme."

 

 

“Sir...” listening to his voice is like an awakening of all the reminiscences I thought I should bury. No, I won't forget our moments. He is part of my history as much as I'm part of his, but I won't allow him to be my future. Our bond is unbreakable through our baby. But my heart will be unobtainable for him.

 

 

“Father! Can you excuse us, please?” I touch my father's arm and smile at the tall man that will never cease to make me feel protected. But this fight is mine. I can't be daddy's little girl anymore.

 

 

“But...” He stutters looking at me with his brows furrowed. I notice my Father clamping his fingers into white-knuckled vise-grips as his eyes go to Ivar.

 

 

“I can handle this, Father. If I need, I'll call you, okay?” I press a kiss on his cheek and he turn to leave not without glaring at Ivar one last time. I listen to him cursing under his breath and vowing to kill Ivar if he makes my cry again. 

I want to laugh because these two are so much like, even if they will never admit it. I see Ivar standing with the help of his crutches and we stare at each other. I don't know what he is thinking as his eyes travel from my face to my stomach. His lips tremble and I know we can't stand on either side of the door forever. My heart is beating fast and I wonder if one day my body will stop answering to the sight of him. There shouldn’t have been any part of me that wanted to be affectionate toward him, but that's how I'm.

 

 

“Hello, Ivar! I think we will have some privacy in the library.” I look over my shoulder to check if my parents are around. I need to do this alone.

 

 

I walk ahead of him, breathing slowly to calm myself. I hold the door waiting for Ivar to enter. He shifts closer to me on his crutches and I take a wary step back. Being around him seems to lure me into making decisions I might regret. I avert my eyes, afraid I'll lose control if I keep watching his muscles moving under his perfectly fitting shirt.

 

 

His scent invades my nostrils as he passes by me. The combination of cologne and coffee that always make me feel tingles all over my body. I press my lips together, following him inside, “So, I think you might have some questions...” He put both crutches under his left arm and with his right hand he holds onto the arm of the couch to lower himself to sit. I wait for Ivar to leave his crutches leaning against the arm of the couch. I sit as far from him as possible not to look like I'm affected by him or angry, but not too close that he might have hopes.

 

 

**_I'm way too good at goodbyes_ **

**_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_ **

**_I'm way too good at goodbyes_ **

**_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_ **

 

 

Ivar tilts his head, “When?”

 

 

 _Always so good with words_. I laugh, “When what? When I got pregnant or when I found out?” I notice the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes, and I know he is as nervous as I'm.

 

 

“Both. The baby… does… have my…” Ivar opens his mouth slightly, leaning forward trying to break the distance between us. I know what he needs to know even if he can't bring himself to ask. He wants to know if the baby has Osteogenesis Imperfecta.

 

 

**_I know you're thinking I'm heartless_ **

**_I know you're thinking I'm cold_ **

**_I'm just protecting my innocence_ **

**_I'm just protecting my soul_ **

****

 

I place my hands on my belly in a protective manner. It is so natural to feel the life growing inside of me, “We can't be sure yet. But the doctor hadn't seen any signs. Well, I believe it happened before that business trip. Do you remember?” I don’t know why I asked this. Maybe because I can still feel his touch on my skin and I want to know if it meant to him as much as it's important to me. I look up at him, feeling my cheeks warm. The weight of his stare is too much to handle and I'm afraid of his answer. I look down again, “I was so busy with the travels and anxious to this partnership to be successful that I messed with my birth control. You don't have to...” I shake my head, trying to control the cracking in my voice. I don't know if he will think I did it on purpose or that I was careless about the sensitive matter of the genetic possibilities of our baby having the same condition as him. I wouldn’t love our child less, and I know he would be a supportive father. He has an almost ordinary life, except that he is a fighter braver than any man I know. Maybe I did it unconsciously as I saw my future with him back then. Kids, dog, visits to grandparents, Christmas, Halloween and everything I grew up with. I'm aware he has always wanted kids too. I won’t deny I was terrified the baby could develop a severe form. I know it will be challenging to raise a child who might live a life with episodes of pain and obstacles, but Ivar managed it. 

 

 

“Our birth control. You're not alone with this. I'm not sorry this happened. It's a blessing,” Ivar places his fists on the couch, coming closer to me, “When did you find out?”

 

 

I gulp, remembering how lonely and desperate I felt when I saw the two lines on that stick. It is so odd that one little stick made of plastic can change your life, hold the strings to your emotions. I’m relieved he is not furious with me, “A few days after I moved to Germany.”

 

 

“You should have told me...” He whispers, lifting his hand to brush a strand of my hair from my face. I gasp looking in his eyes and moving uncomfortable with his proximity. Ivar sighs and recoils his hand to his lap. 

_Of course she will flinch with the mention of my touch. Another of my failed dreams._

 

 

“Tell you what? Oh, Ivar...” I move my hand to wipe away a tear that is rolling down my eyes, “How? Should have I called you saying ‘I might be a whore, but I'm sure this child is yours and no... I'm not trying to fool you or maybe I should have traveled all the way to hear a whole new wave of insults?” I see his jaw dropping and I'm angry he is capable to accuse me. I hate I can't control the tears in front of him. I cover my face trying to find some relief for my shame.

 

 

“Don't say this! Don't! Please...” Ivar touches my head and I'm tempted to bury my face in the crook of his neck as he starts massaging my scalp. I won't be weak, “I tried to apologize. I should have known you wouldn’t spy on me for your father’s company. That you wouldn’t use your body to allure and fool me. You didn't allow me to...” I look up at him, feeling my lips are trembling.

 

 

**_I'm never gonna let you close to me_ **

**_Even though you mean the most to me_ **

**_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_ **

**_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_ **

**_Even when I mean the most to you_ **

**_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_ **

 

 

“I didn't allow you to take back the words you used to break me, hmm? Taking them back wouldn't fix the damage... You knew those words would hurt me as no other and you told them anyway...” I rise to my feet and Ivar tries to hold my hand. I look down at him to protest and he releases me. I won't allow him to use our physical intimacy to elude me in accepting him back.

 

 

“I thought you had betrayed me. You knew how much that project meant to me. To bring some independence to others like me, to make them drive on their own… an affordable possibility...” He mumbles watching me as I lean against a desk.

 

 

“You thought... against all logic, you believed I would fool you, that I was some gold digger that approached you with an elaborated plan... even the so-called evidences being too obvious to be reliable. You should have trusted me. Your self-depreciation makes impossible for you to believe you're loved. You have created the isolation and hell you complain about it.” I'm still unsure about what hurts the most. The fact that he believed I was stupid to seduce a man to steal his work for my father's company or that Ivar thought that after almost two years of relationship, we lived a lie. That I approached him with a hidden agenda.

 

 

“What? Are you planning to keep me away from our child? I warn you I won't allow it. I won't allow my child to call another man father. You can date that... man, but he won't rob me from my right to be the father of our baby.” Ivar hisses and I move my eyebrows in disbelief. He is really threatening me.

 

 

**_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_ **

**_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_ **

**_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_ **

**_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_ **

 

 

“You're ridiculous! I'm not with him. He is a friend. Believe it or not, not any man that is close to me wants to fuck me. And yes, I can date whoever I want to, what doesn't mean I'm in a relationship. If I wanted to keep you away from the baby, I wouldn't come back.” I shout, seeing hope brightening his face for a short-lived moment. Our baby thinks it's the right time to move and I hear the worry in his voice as I caress my belly.

 

 

“What's wrong?” Ivar grabs his crutches quickly, moving to my side.

 

 

I smile, feeling the movement inside of me. A reminder that our discussion is not important, “It's okay. The baby kicked. It’s been more common in the past few weeks,” I look at him shyly. I want him to participate because I know he has always wanted to be a father, but I'm scared he might think I'm trying to get closer to him, “Do you want to feel?”

 

 

“Can I?” The surprise on his face is adorable and my heart is beating fast.

 

 

“I think so.” My hands are shaking as I take his own to place where I felt the kicks.

 

 

“Are you feeling?” His smile is wide and it makes his eyes wrinkle.

 

 

“I'm feeling. I don't want to let go of you again. Marry me!” I blink, trying to process what I heard.

 

 

“You didn't let go of me. You pushed me away and I can't take this. I won't allow it anymore, because there is not only you and I. My concern is the baby. You don't have to marry me because I'm carrying your child, we can make things work.” I think my voice is steady because I see his jaw trembling at my resolution.

 

 

“I'm not asking you to marry me because you're pregnant. I would propose to you before... I've been keeping the ring since then...”

 

 

**_I'm way to good at goodbyes_ **  
**(I'm way to good at goodbyes)**  
**I'm way too good at goodbyes**  
**(I'm way too good at goodbyes)**  
**No way that you'll see me cry**  
**(No way that you'll see me cry)**  
**I'm way too good at goodbyes**  
**(I'm way too good at goodbyes)**

 

 

“And you allowed lies to tear us apart. I can't bring my child to such a fragile union. I won't walk on eggshells when I have a child to look after.” Ivar cries and I want to embrace him, but I curl my hands into fists not to fail. I can't fail with my baby, “I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow morning… if you want to go to the doctor with me… I don't know how is your schedule for tomorrow … we might be able to know the gender this time.”

 

 

“You’re my priority. Both of you. I'll take you to the doctor …” I don't allow him to make plans because I notice where is going with this.

 

 

“Not us, Ivar. The baby. I'll see you there, at 09:00. Okay?” this conversation almost drained my energy, and I feel my eyelids heavy.

 

 

“I'll be there. I think you're tired. I should go.” His voice is hesitant as if he has faith I'll change my mind.

 

 

“You're right!” I whisper, and his face contorts in a grimace as he goes to the door. He looks over his shoulder as I pass by him to open the door.

 

 

“Goodbye, Ivar!” I'm proud of myself. It's hurting less than I thought it would.

 

 

“Goodbye.”

 

 

**_No_ **  
**No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)**  
**No, no, no, no**  
**No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)**  
**(No way that you'll see me cry)**  
**(I'm way too good at goodbyes)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Myths about OI](http://www.oif.org/site/PageServer?pagename=AOI_Myths)   
>  [Diagnosis and Testing](https://www.thinkgenetic.com/diseases/osteogenesis-imperfecta-8615/diagnosis-testing/61313)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Osteogenesis imperfecta](http://www.healthofchildren.com/N-O/Osteogenesis-Imperfecta.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [OI Issues: Obstetric Considerations For Women Without OI](http://www.oif.org/site/PageServer?pagename=PregNonAffected)  
>  **Can people who have OI have children?**  
>     
> Yes. Many men and women who have OI are parents. All young people who have OI need to receive information about reproductive health, sexuality and the genetics of OI. There is some research that indicates that couples with any genetic disorder may have a lower success rate for becoming pregnant, but OI does not prevent having children. Many people with OI conceive children naturally. Sometimes their children have OI.
> 
>  
> 
> **Should adults considering parenthood seek genetic counseling?**
> 
>  
> 
> Many couples seek genetic counseling before they become pregnant. This can be a good way to get answers to personal questions about OI and genetics. Knowing the parent’s OI mutation is helpful in planning for delivery and for determining if the child has OI. Certain methods of prenatal diagnosis of OI are only possible if the affected parent’s mutation is known. If the parent with OI has never had a collagen biopsy or DNA analysis to identify the mutation, it is important to start the process either early in the pregnancy or before conception, since it takes many months to get test results.  
>  **What are the odds of passing OI on to your children?**
> 
> When one parent has OI there is a 50% chance with each pregnancy that the child will have OI. If both parents have OI there is a 75% chance that the child will have OI. Usually the child will have the same OI-causing mutation as the parent, although the child’s symptoms can be milder or more severe than the parent’s symptoms. No one knows for sure how or why this happens. It is possible that the child of a person with OI will have a spontaneous genetic mutation resulting in a different type of OI, but the chances of this happening are about 1 in 15,000. 
> 
> When a parent has a moderate or severe form of OI and no collagen mutation can be identified, then a test for one of the recessive forms of OI is needed. If a person with OI has a recessive form of OI, then his or her siblings have a 50% chance of being carriers of the recessive gene. When both parents are carriers of a recessive OI mutation, there is a 25% chance that their child will have OI. Excluding OI, the risk of other congenital disorders in pregnancies in which one parent has OI is the same as that of the general population.
> 
> There are several options for couples to consider including using a sperm or egg donor, a surrogate mother for the pregnancy, or preimplantation genetic diagnosis (PGD). Detailed information about each option can be obtained from your primary care doctor, your gynecologist, a genetic counselor or from fertility clinic staff. PGD is a bio-technology that makes it possible to avoid passing on OI. It involves the standard in vitro fertilization process plus the added step of “embryo analysis.”
> 
>  
> 
> [Living with OI: Planning a Family](http://www.oif.org/site/PageServer?pagename=FamilyPlanning)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really suspicious about this use for technology because it feels like disabilities should be erased. If we look at our History we have the Nazi Racial Hygiene for example. Not to mention that it's risky (see above)
> 
> Potential complications for baby. Babies conceived with high-tech treatments for infertility such as IVF may be more likely to be born prematurely or have a low birth weight. They may also have a slightly higher risk of birth defects. But experts aren't sure whether that's from the factors that cause infertility (such as age) or the treatments.  
> [ Fertility treatment: In vitro fertilization (IVF)](https://www.babycenter.com/0_fertility-treatment-in-vitro-fertilization-ivf_4094.bc#articlesection2)
> 
> That's a really sensitive subject, as much as OI can lead to a challenging life, it's also possible to have a fulfilling and independent life. You can read about Julie Fernandez, a woman with OI who decided not to have children [here](http://www.bbc.com/news/health-27297337) and Leopoldine Huyghues Despointes [Meet the French Artist-Actress Using Her Disability as Inspiration](https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/gqmbzj/meet-the-french-artist-actress-using-her-disability-as-inspiration-456)


End file.
